One objective of the proposed research program is to draw conclusions about the structure and organization of normal memory through analysis of the amnesic syndrome in man. The amnesic syndrome will be studied in psychiatric patients receiving electroconvulsive therapy (ECT), the chronic amnesic patient N.A., and in patients with Korsakoff syndrome. A second objective is to compare the amnesic syndrome to the memory impairment associated with depression, and normal aging. A third objective is to assess possible memory dysfunction associated with regimens of psychotropic drugs, and to test specific hypotheses concerning the pharmacology of memory in man. A fourth objective is to assess the extent and duration of memory dysfunction associated with ECT. Memory functions will be assessed with a variety of tests of remote memory and new learning capacity, and followup studies of memory functions will be conducted. A final objective is to determine in animal studies the relationship between current parameters of electroconvulsive shock (ECS) and amnesia.